


The Cabin

by bubblesbromleigh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Friendship, My First Smut, Terminus (The Walking Dead), seperation and reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbromleigh/pseuds/bubblesbromleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the prison and Beth is taken Daryl is alone.  He drifts aimlessly until he finds a cabin in the woods and breaks in to take shelter from an approaching storm.  Once inside he finds it's not as empty as he first thought.<br/>First attempt at smut - please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really, really nervous about this one. I've been trying to do things outside my comfort zone to improve my writing and this is my first attempt at smut. I was just going to do smut with no story but found I couldn't so this is set after Beth is taken but before Daryl runs into Joe and the claimers. They will make an appearance and some parts will follow the show but not all. I've tried to keep Daryl in character as much as possible but there's smut and none of us have anything to go on in that situation.  
> Any comments or advice are more than welcome, even appreciated.  
> The first chapter is pretty long, the rest will be shorter.  
> Sorry about the rubbish title I couldn't think of a better one.

Chapter 1

For two days Daryl had wandered the forest aimlessly, lost and alone. He no longer cared what happened to him. Losing the prison had been hard but Beth being taken had been the final blow. He’d followed the tracks left by the car with the white cross in the rear window for as long as he could, running through the night until he reached the crossroads. Unable to see which route to take he had sunk to the ground, too exhausted to even stand.

He’d stayed there for hours, his mind shutting down as grief, anger and frustration flowed through him. Finally he’d lurched to his feet and stumbled back into the shelter of the trees, the forest no longer holding its former appeal as he pushed his way blindly through the thick undergrowth. With only one bolt left on his crossbow he didn’t even bother trying to hunt. When he came across a walker he either skirted silently round it or savagely took it out with his knife.

It was late in the evening of the second day on his own when he came across the secluded lodge. Hungry, thirsty and swaying on his feet from lack of sleep, acutely aware of an approaching storm, he studied the luxury lodge. It was bigger than any house he’d ever lived in, two stories with a wide veranda running the full length of the frontage, several large outbuildings nearby. The place reeked of money and his tired brain figured it must have been a rich man’s private recluse, a place for those with nothing better to do than spend their time hunting and drinking with their equally well-off buddies.

Slowly he approached, warily watching for any sign of movement from those dead or alive. He reached the front door and tried the handle. The door was locked and it took several minutes with his knife to get it open. He slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him. 

He found himself in a large entrance hall with several closed doors and a large wooden staircase set to one side. Choosing a door at random he entered a large, well equipped kitchen. Realising just how parched he was he went to the sink and hopefully turned the faucet. Clear water gushed out and he snatched up a glass from the drainer, filling it and draining it in one go before filling it again, this time drinking it slowly as he took in his surroundings. As he drank he suddenly realised the kitchen was spotless, no dust anywhere and the glass he was using was clean, left upside down on the drainer as if it had just been washed. He set the glass down and raised his crossbow, its one remaining bolt ready to fire.

Carefully he moved through the rest of the downstairs rooms, finding nothing of any use but noticing they were all cleaner than they should have been for an abandoned home. Finally he made his way to the stairs and climbed them slowly, body tense and alert as he made his way to the first floor.

He’d hoped to find a good stash of supplies, or at least something to eat but so far had come up empty handed. Once on the landing he used his crossbow to push open the first door. A quick glance revealed a bathroom and what looked like a small selection of medical items neatly stacked on a shelf. He made a mental note to come back and collect them once he’d checked out the rest of the upstairs rooms. 

The next two doorways lead into generously sized bedrooms, the bed in the first neatly made, everything covered in a fine layer of dust. Cautiously he nudged the door to the next room wide open. A sharp metallic smell hit him, causing him to gag slightly and cover his nose and mouth with one hand. There were signs of a struggle, furniture overturned and a broken mirror lying on the floor. The bed had been stripped of its covers and the bare mattress was bloodstained. He noticed more dark patches on the floor and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The door to the last room was shut tight and he reached for the handle, turning it slowly and quietly, keeping his crossbow raised as he eased it open.

The drapes were closed and the large bedroom was dark, the only light a slither of moonlight through a gap in the fabric. The beam of light illuminated the still figure on the bed.

As he moved into the room Daryl could see it was a woman. She was laying on her back, long dark hair spilling across the bed. One arm was tucked under the pillow, the other resting by her side. Taking a few more steps Daryl saw she’d kicked the sheets down the bed and was wearing a long tee shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Its wide neck was hanging off one shoulder, low enough to reveal the curve of her breast. One long bare leg was stretched out straight the other bent at the knee; the tee shirt rucked up her legs enough to barely cover her butt. He noticed the bloody bandage wrapped around her thigh and wondered if she’d been bitten.

He studied her for a few minutes, trying to work out if she was still breathing and trying not to be distracted by the amount of flesh on show. It had been a very long time since he’d seen a near naked woman and what he could see of this one was pretty appealing.

Finally he made a decision. He approached the bed and prodded the woman’s shoulder with the business end of his crossbow. When she didn’t respond he lowered the weapon and moved closer still. He reached out and gripped the edge of the bandage, doing his best to ignore how soft and smooth her skin felt as his fingers brushed against it.

He tugged the bloodied fabric down, giving a sigh of relief when he saw what looked more like a bullet wound than a bite.

She moved faster than he thought possible, one minute he was leaning over the side of the bed examining the injury, the next he was on his back on the floor and she was astride him, the gun she’d had hidden under the pillow pressed against his temple with more force than he thought was necessary.

“You think you could sneak up on me?” she snarled, leaning forward, unintentionally giving him a clear view straight down the front of her shirt. Feeling his face go hot his averted his eyes, instead staring straight into her face.

“Weren’t trying to sneak up on anyone” he snarled, covering embarrassment with anger “Just looking for a place to stay the night, didn’t know anyone was here” He saw her glance down at herself, suddenly realising how much she was showing as she straightened up.

“Why didn’t you leave when you saw me? You planning on trying to jump me or something?” She asked, pushing the gun even harder into his face.

“Was checking if you was dead or alive. Saw the bandage and wanted to see if you was bit” Daryl was fed up with the gun grinding against his forehead.

In one sudden smooth movement his arm swung up, knocking the gun away from his face and out of her hand. At the same time his other arm grabbed her hair and he yanked her down as he rolled both of them over, ending it so he was now straddling her, his knees either side of her hips as he caught her wrists and pinned them to the floor either side of her head.

She fought hard, cursing and squirming under him as she tried to escape. Her body bucked against his as she tried to throw him off. To his horror he found his traitorous body responding in a way it hadn’t for years.

Suddenly she froze, staring up at him in disgust as she realised what had happened.

“Hey, it aint my fault” he stammered as he released her wrists and pulled away from her, stumbling to his feet and retreating to the other side of the bed.

“You was all half naked and wriggling under me, what’d think was gonna happen?” he knew his face was burning with humiliation as he kept the large bed between them, watching warily as she got to her feet and scooped up the gun. She bent again, this time bringing his crossbow up with her.

She studied him silently for a few seconds then appeared to make a decision.

“Here” she tossed his weapon towards him, letting it land on the bed.

“There’s two other bedrooms if you need a place to sleep, though one’s not the cleanest. Bathroom’s got running water, it’s not hot” she made a point of glancing at his groin before giving him a small smile “I guess cold’s probably going to be more use to you at the moment”

“What?” he asked, confused by her sudden change of attitude.

“You can stay if you need to, just for tonight. You didn’t try to force yourself on me and you didn’t try to kill me, even when you had a chance to do both. Nowadays all of that’s a bonus. I figure you might be one of the few good guys left”

Her face hardened as she met his eye.

“You come near me again though and I will kill you” her tone giving him no doubt she meant it.

Daryl snatched up the crossbow from the bed and gave her a brief nod before all but running from the room. He kicked open the door to the room with the made up bed and threw himself on it, still burning with embarrassment, uncomfortable and, if he was honest with himself, a little frustrated. Sleep was a long time coming.

They were both woken in the early hours of the morning by a torrential storm. The rain was pounding on the roof and the wind howling as huge gusts pummelled the cabin. The windows were shaking in their frames and Daryl could hear a door crashing against its hinges somewhere downstairs as he stumbled from his room. He almost crashed into the woman as she hurried onto the landing.

“Here, take these” she demanded as she thrust two large bags into his arms before rushing back into her room. She was out again almost immediately, clutching another bag and a bundle of blankets, a rifle draped over her shoulder

“We need to get downstairs, there’s a basement. We’ll be safer down there” she was almost shouting to be heard over the screaming of the wind and the pounding of the rain on the roof as she led the way to the stairs.

They had barely taken two steps when there was a huge crash from outside. Windows on the landing shattered, showering them with broken glass as an enormous tree, felled by the storm, crashed into the side of the cabin. Instinctively Daryl dropped the bags and grabbed the woman, shoving her against the wall as he protected her with his own body, covering her head with his arms, protecting her from the flying debris and slapping branches that missed them by inches.

They stayed that way for a few moments, the rain soaking into them as it poured in through the now badly damaged roof, before she pushed him back, neither meeting the others eyes.

“We have to go now” she said as they gathered up the fallen bags.

Quickly they made their way downstairs and into the basement, pulling the heavy door shut behind them. Carefully, in the darkness they made their way down a second flight of stairs and through a heavy metal door, the woman bolting it firmly shut behind them

“It’s a full blown storm shelter” she told him “That door should withstand a tornado. There’s a tunnel to another exit leading directly outside in case this one is blocked if the cabin is destroyed. Edward thought of everything when he had this place built”

They stood, staring at each other wide eyes as they regained their breath.

“That was too close” she commented as she dropped her bag and moved deeper into the basement. Daryl heard the flick of a lighter and a seconds later the room was lit by the glow of a few candles, 

She walked back towards him and he suddenly realised she was still wearing nothing but the oversized tee shirt. The fabric was now rain dampened and clinging to her, leaving even less to the imagination. Quickly he looked away, not wanting a repeat of the previous embarrassment.

“Damn it woman” he blurted out “Can’t you put some clothes on?”

She gave a throaty chuckle and continued to walk towards him, the candlelight highlighting her delicate features, giving her an almost ethereal look.

“Why?” she stopped a few feet away, looking him up and down.

“You think you might not be able to control yourself?” She moved closer and he tensed as her hand reached out. At the last moment she reached past him and snatched a blanket from the discarded pile of items they had dropped when they entered the basement, wrapping it around herself. She picked up one of the bags and moved away from him, settling herself on an old lawn chair as she began to rummage inside the backpack.

Daryl glanced around the basement, noting the neat piles of canned food stacked on shelves, alongside bags of rice, pasta and noodles. He saw several gallon containers of water as well as a few cans of soda. Another shelf had couple of boxes containing a small amount of fresh fruit and vegetables.

“This cabin belonged to my daddy’s friend” he turned towards her voice and saw her struggling to remove the blood stained bandage from her thigh, winching in pain as the fabric caught the healing wound.

“When everything went down me and my daddy packed what we could carry and headed here. We knew it was hidden away enough to be safe. Edward, Daddy’s friend, was loaded; this place was his getaway when the pressures of his job got too much. He always kept it fully stocked and ready to just walk into” 

She gave a hiss of pain as the bandage stuck again. With an annoyed growl Daryl strode over and dropped to his knees at her side, knocking her hands away. He gripped the bandage and yanked it roughly off causing her to curse loudly.

“Just gotta do it quick, aint no good being pussy about it” he told her

“Bastard!” she yelped.

“Where’s yer daddy now?” he asked, ignoring the insult, he’d been called worse.

“He didn’t make it” her voice was quiet, she gave no details and he didn’t ask. She reached for the items she’d taken from the backpack and began to clean the wound with an antiseptic wipe.

Daryl moved away from her, pacing the basement, embarrassed when his stomach gave a loud growl of hunger. He realised it had been days since he’d had anything more substantial than a few roots and berries, scavenged from the forest.

“Take what you want” she told him, indicating the shelves of food “there’s plenty here”

With a nod he grabbed the closest can and ripped it open, not caring what it was as he gulped it down before reaching for another. As he finished the third can he saw her watching him, her expression unreadable.

“How long were you out there?” she asked softly “Have you alone been all this time?”

“Was with a group, got separated when our place was attacked, last person I was with got taken couple of days ago” he mumbled, not looking at her.

“Taken?” she questioned

“We was staying in a house and a loada walkers got in, told her to run, that I’d meet her outside. Got out there to see a car race off, just her bag on the road. I couldn’t find her, I tried” his voice cracked and he felt the prickle of tears at the back of his eyes. Angrily he brushed them away.

“I tried…” he couldn’t speak anymore and turned away from the woman. He heard her move and suddenly her hand was on his arm.

“I’m sorry” she told him “I’m sure you tried so hard. You’re a good man, I believe you would have done everything you could” He rounded on her, shoving her back roughly.

“You don’t know shit about me, aint no way you could know if I was good or bad. I let that girl down, l was meant to look out for her and she got taken. It’s on me” he turned away again

“It’s my fault” he muttered.

“And this girl, would she want you to wallow in self-pity, or would she want you to pull yourself together? To continue to survive?” her voice was sharp and he spun round closing the distance between them.

“Shut yer mouth, you don’t know what yer talkin’ about” he snarled, leaning into her face, his hands grabbing her upper arms roughly, fingers digging into her skin, hurting her even through the rough blanket.

She saw him glance down, saw the moment he realised how hard he was gripping her arms. With an unintelligible curse he let go, pushing her away from him. The shove wasn’t hard but her injured leg was still weak and as she stumbled back it gave way. She tried to recover her balance but couldn’t stop herself from falling backwards. The back of her head struck the edge of a table and she hit the floor hard enough to cry out in shock. He reached for her, trying to catch the fall but he wasn’t fast enough. She saw his look of dismay as she hit the ground and at once he was by her side, guilt written all over his face.

“You okay?” 

He reached for her, his fingers digging into her hair, gently searching for any injury. She wanted to pull away but his touch was surprisingly soft and she found herself relaxing as his fingers combed through her hair.

“Can’t find any lumps or cuts” Daryl told her as he pulled his hands from her head, at once missing the feel of her soft hair wrapped around his fingers.

“Didn’t hit my head too hard” she reassured. 

“Landed pretty hard on my butt though” she couldn’t resist adding, managing a short laugh at his brief expression of shock before he managed to recover himself.

“Aint checking that” he retorted, rising and holding his hand out to help her to her feet. He let her lean against his side as she limped her way back to the lawn chair and sank down gratefully into it.

Awkwardly he stood nearby, looking anywhere but directly at her.

“I’m sorry” he managed to mumble “Didn’t mean to make yer fall. I can be a real dick sometimes. Didn’t mean to hurt yer”

He raised his head, risking a quick glance in her direction. She was looking straight at him in that direct way she seemed to have.

“I know” she told him “It doesn’t matter, no harm done. Now stop worrying about it and pass me that first aid box” 

Silently he handed her the medical box, watching as she re-bandaged the gunshot wound, suddenly feeling the need to fill the silence between them.

“How’d you get shot?” he blurted out, cringing at the question, small talk was something he’d never been good at.

“I was dumb, fell for a sob story and tried to do the right thing” she told him as she finished tying off the bandage.

“Went on a run a few days ago, there’s a town about 10 miles away, still got a few things worth having. I used the car I’ve got hidden away and parked it outside a pharmacy. When I came out again there was a man standing next to it, no weapons and a pathetic look on his face. He told me he’d seen me come in and waited for me. Said he really needed my help.” She glanced up at him, a grim expression on her face.

“I should have told him to go to hell and just driven away but he seemed so defeated, so I asked him what he wanted from me. He called out and a woman came out from another store. She looked about 8 months pregnant, stumbling out, all huge stomach, tearstained and exhausted looking. They asked if I could spare some food, if I knew of a safe place they could stay until the kid was born. I was so stupid, I fell for it and bought them back here”

She gave a hollow laugh and shook her head.

“So dumb” she muttered before continuing “the first night and next day were fine, she just seemed to want to sleep and he was real nice, helping me out, chopping firewood, doing anything I asked. Middle of the second night he came to my room in a panic, telling me the baby was coming, it was too early and he didn’t know what to do. I followed him back to their room and the bitch was waiting for me. Soon as I stepped through the door she smacked me over the head. I came round laid out on the bed with that bastard trying to undress me. The woman was just sitting in a chair watching. Turns out there was no baby just a lot of clever padding, some of which was hiding a gun. They weren’t even a couple, just a sick pair who travelled together preying on unsuspecting idiots like me.” She stopped, taking a long swig of water from a bottle pulled from her bag.

“How’d you managed to get away?” Daryl asked, meeting her eye for the first time since her fall.

“He was trying to pull my pants off, didn’t realise I’d come round and I managed to knee him in the face, just hard enough to make him fall back. I shoved him away and tried to make a run for it but the woman tackled me, bringing me down. She had a knife in her belt and I managed to get it, we fought and I stabbed her. He came at me, tried to pin me down but I stuck the knife in his leg. He’d left the gun on the nightstand and I went for it. He caught hold of me and threw me onto the bed, trying to get the gun. In the struggle it went off and I got shot. Hurt like hell but I kept hold of the weapon. Somehow, still don’t know how, I managed to pull the trigger. The bullet got him in the chest ”

Her voice was so low he had to move closer to hear what she was saying.

“It took a long time for him to die. I didn’t want to waste another bullet, or risk the noise it made drawing any undead here. I couldn’t finish him with a knife, not while he was still alive, I know I should have but I just couldn’t do it. I stabbed the woman in the head to stop her turning, then closed the door and left him. When I went back, a while later he was dead and showing signs of turning, that’s when I used the knife. I wrapped the bodies in blankets, managed to drag them outside and buried them in shallow graves in the forest”

Inexplicably Daryl found himself not feeling sympathy for what she’d been through but anger at her naivety. 

“You went through all that and you’re still too dumb to learn from it!” He yelled, ignoring her surprised expression at his outburst. 

“Some asshole tries to rip yer clothes off and put his hands on you and no more than a few days later you’re letting a stranger stay in your place, parading round barely decent” He waved his hands at her bare legs. “Girl, not only are you dumb but yer just asking for trouble!”

She opened her mouth to defend herself but he cut her off.

“Aint no way you could know if I was gonna try anything, and if I was there aint no way you could’ve stopped me, you got lucky before, now you’re hurt, it makes you weaker” He stopped, glaring at her for a second before spinning round and stalking off to the other side of the large basement.

“You’re right” she told him quietly “It was dumb to trust you but I decided to take a chance. You had the perfect opportunity to try something and you didn’t. You actually showed concern for the fact I was hurt, and backed off when things got….” She hesitated, not wanting to embarrass him “..When things got a little heated” she finished tactfully. She gave him a small smile.

“I guess I still believe there are good people left”

Her words hit him like a punch, they were so close to what Beth had told him he found he couldn’t reply, staring silently at the woman in front of him. 

Physically she was nothing like the young blonde he’d spent several days with before she was taken. This woman was a couple of inches taller, her hair and eyes dark. She was several years older, maybe late 20’s early 30’s and her body was certainly a whole lot more shapely, with long legs and a generously sized rack. Daryl mentally gave himself a head slap, now was not the time to be having thoughts like that. She was obviously a lot tougher than Beth, more used to living in the new world and clearly able to care for herself, after all she’d lasted all this time on her own. He was surprised she still had the same innocent attitude and belief in the goodness of man.

He suddenly realised he’d moved a whole lot closer to her and she was watching him, a small half smile on her face.

“Maybe we should start again” she told him sticking her hand out. “I’m Laura”

He sighed, reluctantly taking her hand, surprised by her firm grip.

“Daryl” he grunted, dropping her hand and moving away as quickly as he could, ignoring her soft laugh.

“I guess I’ve been here for about a year now” she told him “like I said the place was fully stocked, it’s pretty much hidden away and fairly secure”

“Aint that secure, I got in” Daryl snorted

Laura chose to ignore him and continued.

“For the first few months I lived down here, locking myself in every night” she glanced at a narrow cot tucked into the corner, a neat heap of pillows and blankets piled on one end.

“When I decided it was safe enough to move upstairs I kept most of the supplies down here, just to keep them safe” she faced him again.

“What about you? What’s your story?” she asked.

“Aint got one worth tellin’” Daryl mumbled as he paced the floor, never happy when he was forced to stay in an enclosed space.

“Everyone’s got a story” Laura was scanning the shelves of canned goods, finally selecting one she wanted.

“I aint got one I wanna share” Daryl tried to stop himself snapping but the events of the last few days were taking their toll on him. His was exhausted both mentally and physically, his body aching from days on the road and lack of sleep and the guilt of losing Beth was eating away at him. He didn’t want to be here, trapped in a basement with a stranger, albeit a good looking one with long, shapely legs and ….. Once again he forced his mind in a different direction.

Laura had finally shut up and sensing his need for space left him alone as she ate, stealing glances every now and again as she nibbled the contents of her can. She had no idea what had made her decide to risk letting him stay in the cabin. Something about him screamed safe and made her feel she could trust him. His horrified reaction to the awkward situation when they were struggling on the floor had convinced her he was a good man. 

She was also aware that under all the dirt and grime was a very attractive man, she couldn’t help noticing the muscular arms and how his shirt stretched over broad shoulders and a firm chest before tapering to a narrow waist and then down to ….

“Damn it girl, pull yourself together” she chided herself “Just ‘cos it’s been a while, don’t mean you need to go all googly eyes over the first decent guy you meet”

She watched discreetly as he paced the confines of the basement, putting her in mind of a caged animal, something decidedly feral about his movements.

He stopped pacing, glancing around the room before standing in front of her, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

“Need to take a piss” he mumbled “Where’d you …..” his voice trailed off and she found it somewhat endearing he was embarrassed by the situation.

“There a bathroom through there” she pointed out a narrow door, tucked away next to the shelves of supplies “it’s only small but there should still be running water”

With a grunt of acknowledgement he slipped into the room, slamming the door behind him. It was several minutes before he returned, running wet fingers through his long, matted hair and Laura realised he’d made an attempt to clean himself up. The dirt, grime and dried blood were gone from his face and arms and she couldn’t help but notice the top couple of buttons of his shirt were still undone. She found her mouth was suddenly dry and she had to catch her bottom lip between her teeth to stop the small noise that threatened to escape.

Daryl ran his still wet fingers through his hair, trying and failing to remove the filth that was caught there. A quick wash up at the small basin had made him feel a lot better but was no replacement for a long hot shower. He noticed Laura watching him as he walked from the little bathroom, saw her catch her lower lip between her teeth and turned away quickly. He let out a low curse as his fingers caught in a particularly snarled tangle and wondered if he should think about cutting his hair.

He started when warm hands caught his and pulled them from his hair.

“Let me help” her voice was low and close as she began to work her fingers into the tangled mess. Her fingers brushed against his scalp and he had to bite back an unexpected moan of pleasure.

“You’ve got half the forest caught in here” she said softly as she gently pulled a small twig and a couple of leaves out, letting them drop to the floor. 

“I’m half expecting to find a squirrel anytime now” She was so close he felt her breath ghost against the back of his neck and he instinctively pulled away, spinning round to face her.

“Back off” he tried to sound gruff but his voice shook “I aint no kid, needs looking after” 

She was still close, far closer than she needed to be and not backing away.

“I know” her hand moved and he felt her press it to his chest “you’re certainly no kid”

He tried to speak but he found his voice had gone from his suddenly parched throat. He was aware of her other hand now caressing his arm, her nails raking lightly over the bare flesh, digging into his bicep as she continued her exploration. She’d moved even closer and he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest as she pushed herself against him, both hands now sliding round his body, exploring his back. Almost against his will his hands moved, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him, the blanket falling unnoticed from her shoulders.

She grabbed the back of his head with both hands and dragged his face down to hers, her lips on his greedy and demanding as she slipped her tongue into his eager mouth. Fisting his hands into her hair he forced her head back, deepening the kiss, his tongue now fighting hers for dominance. Her hands left his hair and slid down, nimble fingers now pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He thought briefly about the scars on his body but when her mouth left his and her lips and tongue began to explore his now exposed chest he decided it didn’t matter anymore. 

He couldn’t hold back the low groan as her hand ghosted over the front of his pants, his body instantly responding to her touch. His own hands had moved from her hair, sliding down her back and cupping her butt as he tugged her closer, his hardness pushing against her as she trailed her tongue down his chest. 

Laura groaned as he pulled her closer, feeling his arousal against her hip. She was surprising herself with her wantonness, back when the world was normal she would never have behaved in this way. Usually it was a couple of dates before she would even kiss a new boyfriend, weeks before she was ready to fall into bed with them. She couldn’t help the whimper of pleasure as his hand crept up her body, tentatively cupping her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Slowly Daryl moved his hand from her butt, carefully sliding it up her body, all the time expecting her to slap him away. He heard her soft whimper as he cautiously lay his hand on her breast, felt her back arch as she pushed towards him. Feeling encouraged he dragged his thumb across her nipple, noticing it hardened instantly. His other hand moved up, gripping her jaw and pulling her mouth back to his, the kiss hard and insistent. 

He had no idea why this woman wanted him but he was going to make the most of it. It had been a long time since he’d been with a girl and he had been too busy trying to survive to even think about the intimacy of sex. Now , with Laura writhing against him, he felt his body respond in ways he didn’t know he needed.

Without breaking the kiss he manoeuvred them so her back was against the wall, pinning her in place with his body. Her hands gripped his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. He let go of her long enough to let it fall to the ground and then his hands were on her again, exploring her body through the flimsy tee shirt. He finally broke the kiss, both of them breathing fast as he pulled back from her, intently studying her face, still not believing what was happening. The wide neckline of the shirt had slipped from her shoulder again and he traced the bare flesh of her upper arm with his fingers, before moving to her collarbone, then slowly down to the now exposed upper part of her breast. He felt her shiver as his fingertips moved lightly over the warm skin, careful not to go too far, not until he was sure it was what she wanted.

Laura watched as his fingers moved over her skin, wanting him to hurry and take things further but not sure how to move things on. Finally she grabbed his hands pushing them down to the hem of the shirt.

“Please” she whispered.

When she caught his hands, pulling them away from her Daryl was convinced she was going to push him away, instead she placed them on her thighs, close to the bottom of the tee shirt. Her single word plea caused a surge of blood straight to his groin and the primal man in him wanted nothing more than to rip the shirt from neck to hem, tearing it from her, giving him access to every inch of her body. He fought the urge, instead resting his hands on her hips and slowly inching the fabric higher, gathering it into his fists, wanting to take his time. He felt her move, pushing herself against him and it took all of his self-control to continue taking it slow.

Laura squirmed impatiently, wanting nothing more than for him to rip the shirt from her, she wanted the feeling of bare flesh on flesh as soon as possible but he seemed to want to take his time. He slowly moved the fabric higher and finally she was able to slip her arms from the short sleeves as he tugged it over her head, tossing it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a small pair of panties. He stood back, taking in everything, his eyes darkening as he felt himself become even harder at sight of her near naked body. She reached out, dragging him close, their bare chests pressed tightly together as they kissed again. He moved his mouth from hers, trailing kisses along her jaw then down the column of her throat, his hands running over the soft skin of her back, sliding round to her flat stomach. She threw her head back with a moan, giving him better access to her throat as he rained kisses on her. She made a mewing sound as his hands moved up, palming her breasts, squeezing and kneading them, her nipples instantly hardening to his touch as she arched her back, pushing herself into his hands. He teased her neck and jawline with his tongue for a while, enjoying the way she squirmed against him, knowing what she wanted and making her wait.

Finally he glanced up at her, meeting her eyes as if asking for permission.

She nodded “Please” she begged again, her fingers already tangled in his hair as he moved his head lower.

She gasped out loud as he sucked her breast into his mouth, arching against him as she sought even more. His warm tongue circled her nipple as he caught it gently between his teeth. His hand covered the other breast, teasing the nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb.

He felt her fumbling at his waist, deftly undoing his belt, before popping open the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. Her hand slid inside his pants and he gave a growl of pleasure when she gripped him, slowly sliding her hand up and down his length. Her touch was some form of exquisite torture and he knew he wouldn’t last long if he didn’t speed things up.

He slipped his leg between hers, using his knee to push them further apart as his hand left her breast and slid down her stomach. She made a sound that almost sent him over the edge as his hand found its way under the waistband of her panties.

As his fingers slipped lower Laura’s breath hitched in her throat and she couldn’t contain the gasp of pleasure at his burning touch. She felt his body shudder as she moved the hand gripping his hardness faster, her grip tightening as she felt his exploring fingers stroking her gently before he slipped a finger inside, slowly pushing it in as far as he could before pulling almost all the way out then sliding back in again. She gasped as he added a second, moving faster and deeper than before.

With her free hand she gripped his hair, tugging his mouth back up to hers, the kiss demanding and insistent as she moved her hips against his hand.

Daryl knew he wouldn’t last much longer when she dragged him up for another lingering kiss and began to thrust against his hand, her hand on him now moving faster and harder.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from her panties, ignoring the moan of protest that fell from her lips.

“Just need to move things along girl”he growled as his hands moved to her thighs and he effortlessly lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight as he carried her to the narrow cot and lay her carefully down, his body over hers, her long legs still locked around his waist as he kissed her long and hard, his hands moving to her breasts again. As he squeezed and teased her nipples her hands found their way to his pants, thumbs hooking into his waistband as she slowly eased them down his hips.

He moved away from her body, intending to untie the laces round his legs so he could remove his pants completely but she pulled him back insistently.

“Now” she whispered hoarsely as she pushed herself against him. He groaned as he felt her wetness slide against his aching erection and his hand slipped between their bodies, lining himself up, his tip just brushing against her folds.

“You sure?” he questioned, still half expecting her to push him away and run screaming for the door.

Laura didn’t reply, just gripped his hips hard, pulling him down as she thrust up, both gasping as he filled her completely. For a long moment they remained still, both adjusting to the feeling then he began to move, slowly and carefully at first then increasing in speed as they got used to the feel of each others bodies.

Daryl pushed himself up, resting on his elbows as he looked down at the woman writhing beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back as she moaned in pleasure, her nails raking his back as she matched his movements thrust for thrust. Her skin was flushed, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body and he couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful in his life. He ducked his head down, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss she instantly returned. Slowly he moved from her mouth, kissing a trail along her jawline and down her throat before finding her breasts once more. The noise she made as he caught a nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue was almost too much and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. His hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers searching for and finding the sensitive spot he was seeking. Within seconds Laura was pleading with him not to stop and he knew she was close.

Laura arched her back, trying to get even closer to the man above her, the feel of him as he moved inside her pushing her closer and closer to her release. When he began to use his hand on her as well she knew it wouldn’t be long. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his blue eyes dark with arousal as he picked up the pace. He pushed himself up, one hand now on the cot at her side, the other still between them, the change of angle allowing him to push even deeper inside her. At once a pressure began to build deep inside her core and she desperately clawed at his back her breathing now coming in short, frantic gasps.

Daryl moved faster, his thrusts now erratic and desperate as he pushed her over the edge. She cried out as her body spasmed around him, gripping him tightly as she shuddered through her orgasm. She pulled him down, kissing him almost violently as he slammed into her a few more times before he found his release, spilling inside her with a groan, collapsing on top of her, only just getting his arms down in time to stop himself crushing her with his body.

For a long moment they lay there, the only sound their heavy breathing as they both struggled to catch their breath again. Finally Daryl pulled out of her and rolled to the side, refusing to meet her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him quietly, running her hand down his side, stroking the his warm skin of his chest, kissing his bare shoulder.

He shrugged and rolled from the cot, yanking his pants back up quickly, fastening them with shaking hands.

“This is when you realise what you just did and start regretting it” he mumbled so softly she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly.

“Why would I regret it?” she asked confused as she sat up and reached for his hand.

“Why would someone like you want someone like me?” he faced her “You was feeling horny, I was around to scratch that itch, now you don’t need me any more” 

Laura stared at him in disbelief, “Why would you think that?” she asked as she rose, still naked, from the cot, closing the gap between them.

“I was kind of hoping we could give it a few minutes then go for round two” she smiled as she sidled up to him, running her hand over his bare torso.

Daryl studied her, searching for any sign of deceit and seeing none. He still couldn’t believe she would want him for who he was not for what he could do for her. Never in his life had a woman wanted him for him, it had either been because she wanted a way into Merle and his drugs or she was so drunk she didn’t really know what she was doing. There was also the odd woman that Merle had thrown at him, telling him to grow a pair and become a man, prove he was a Dixon, but never had a woman just wanted him in the way Laura appeared to.

Laura saw his hesitation and confusion and took the opportunity to take his hand and lead him back to the cot. She kissed him again and this time it was slow and sensuous, her lips on his gentle as she pushed him back to sit on the cot. His arms circled around her and he tugged her down with him, pulling her into his lap and deepening the kiss. Once she felt him relax her hands moved from his face to his shoulders and she pushed him onto his back so she was laying on top of him. They kissed for a while then she pulled back, smiling as she moved down his body. Daryl watched as she moved to his legs, her long elegant fingers making short work of the knotted laces around his pants leg, dropping them to the floor as she removed his boots. She crawled back up his body, her breasts brushing against him as she made her way back to his mouth. This time the kiss was harder, more insistent and he felt himself responding. 

Daryl wasn’t totally sure how it happened but one second they were kissing the next his pants were gone and Laura was lowering herself onto him. He grabbed her hips as she took him in fully and began making small circular movements against him, her body grinding against his. He couldn’t help the groan as she lifted off then dropped back down, repeating the movement over and over until they were both breathless. He pulled himself into a sitting position, Laura now straddling his lap, riding him hard as he thrust up into her, his fingers digging into her sides hard enough to bruise, their mouths crashing together in sloppy, passionate kisses. Suddenly Laura’s body stiffened and she cried out as she came, her nails digging painfully into his scalp as she dragged him down to her breast and he obliged, sucking and kissing before suddenly flipping her over on to her back. He pushed her thighs back towards her chest, lifting her hips as he knelt between her legs, pushing into her hard and fast and it wasn’t long before he finished, collapsing forward and rolling them both onto their sides, bodies still locked together. Eventually he pulled away, still holding her close as he drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Laura watched the man in her arms as he slept, his face so much younger looking as he finally relaxed. She smiled softly as she brushed the hair from his eyes before snuggling against his chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she felt his arm tighten around her in response as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought or let me know what I can do to improve it.  
> Thanks to Lizziekat15 for the encouragement and support.


End file.
